


Wilderness School

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pre-HOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper is so frustrated with her life at the Wilderness School. With bullies constantly egging her, she wonders how she'll make it through the year. But when a certain blond haired Superman comes along, she realizes that this school year might get a bit interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness School

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publish date: 9-9-13
> 
> This was born when I was doing a writing assignment for my Expository Writing class at co-op earlier. We were supposed to take an ordinary sentence, and add more sensory details and stuff. This one accidentally turned into a story. The prompt was 'He was nice.' I ended up filling a little over three college-ruled notebook pages with my revision. Go figure.

Piper strode quickly down the school hallway. She kept her gaze fixed on the tiles in front of her, clutching the straps of her backpack tightly as she maneuvered through the thick crowd of students.

She reached her locker and breathed a sigh of relief. Made it.

She almost unconsciously twirled the combination lock and pulled open the door. She reached for her English notebook, only for the door to be slammed shut, barely missing her fingers.

She yelped in surprise and took an involuntary step backward, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Hello, honey," said a sickly sweet voice next to her.

Piper glanced over to see a girl leaning on the locker next to hers. The girl had curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights, ending at her waist. Her lips were a luscious pink color, and her blue eye shadow complimented her startling blue eyes and blouse. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Isabel," Piper growled. "Why don't you go bother someone else for a change."

Isabel pursed her lips and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'm not _bothering_ you, am I, dear? I just wanted to tell you how _amazing_ that shapeless, ratty T-shirt goes with those ripped jeans. And your hair is in the perfect form of a rat's nest. Way to dress, Dumpster Queen."

Piper felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and anger as Isabel's cronies snickered at their leader's jab. She clenched her fists angrily and tried to stop her teeth from grinding. "Tell it to someone who cares, Isabel," she hissed.

Isabel's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I forgot that Cherokees don't know how to dress properly. I suppose you've got it even worse since your dad isn't rich enough to buy you anything decent, and your mom abandoned you before she could give you any fashion tips."

Piper roared in anger and leapt at Isabel, tackling her to the ground.

Isabel shrieked and clawed Piper's face with her painted turquoise nails.

Piper was too angry to care. Her vision was tinged red as she brought back her fist to wipe that smirk off of Isabel's face. Before she could deliver the blow, someone dragged her off.

"All right, break it up, cupcakes!" a voice bellowed in her ear.

Piper struggled to her feet and turned to see…nothing. She looked down and found herself face-to-face with a very angry Coach Hedge.

"What's going on here, McLean?" the coach barked.

Piper flinched slightly at the use of her last name. She scuffed her shoe against the ground, not meeting the small man's gaze. "Nothing, Coach," she mumbled.

"Nothing!" he scoffed. "You looked about ready to knock her block off!" He gestured at Isabel.

"Sorry, Coach," she muttered. "Won't happen again."

"It better not," he huffed. "Now get to the infirmary and get those scratches taken care of. Then get to class!"

"Yes, Coach," she grumbled.

"And you!" Coach Hedge looked disdainfully at Isabel who had been dragged up by a couple of the other girls. "Stop goading her on!"

"Of course, Coach," Isabel said, smiling winningly and batting her overly long eyelashes. "Whatever you say."

Hedge huffed in satisfaction. He turned to glare at the crowd who had gathered around them. "The rest of you, get moving!" he hollered. "Everyone outside and give me twenty laps around the building! Anyone slacks off, and I'm bringing out my baseball bat!"

Everyone groaned and headed for the doors, Coach running around in the back of the group and herding them along with his baseball bat.

Hot tears welled up in Piper's eyes, threatening to spill over. She stamped her foot angrily. If Isabel knew the truth about her dad, Piper would be the most popular girl in school. But she didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to notice her.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice said.

Piper spun around and involuntarily gasped. Standing behind her was a tall boy with short blond hair. He wore a plain purple T-shirt and jeans, and his arms were well-muscled. His chiseled features made him look almost like a living, breathing, Roman statue, with only a small white scar above his upper lip that marred the image; Piper found it cute. His electric blue eyes shown with concern.

"Uh," Piper said intelligently. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She brushed off her worn clothes, not meeting his gaze. "Um, you must be new here."

The boy nodded.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Wilderness School!" Piper announced, spreading her arms wide. "Where kids are the animals!"

The boy laughed, a breezy sound that made Piper tingle all over.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, I should probably get to the infirmary." She started to walk down the hall, but the boy grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said, "I don't even know your name."

Piper fought the urge to smile as she turned back to face him. She held out her hand and he took it. An electric charge surged up her arm as their fingers met.

"I'm Piper," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

The boy smiled, and the scar over his lip just about disappeared.

"I'm Jason," he said. "It's good to meet you, Piper."


End file.
